The Last Time We Said Goodbye
by pachirisu
Summary: Kotone hasn't seen Silver in two years. She needs to tell him something, so she sets out on a mad journey across Kanto and Johto to find him. With the help of her friends, Blue, Misty, Red, Leaf and Ethan, will she be able to find him? SoulSilverShipping
1. Lost

**Chapter 1- Lost**

Dear Silver,

The last time I said goodbye to you, I was 15, you were 16. We were in Dragons Den, having a double battle with Lance and Clair. Do you remember that? Lance wanted to team up with me, but you told him I was on your team. So we teamed up, and beat them, Typhlosion and Feraligatr mainly. Then you said you had to go. So I let you go. We said goodbye, and you told me you'd visit.

That was two years ago. Where are you, Silver?

The time before that, we were in Kanto. Mt Moon, to be exact. We battled. I beat you, of course. You've never beaten me in a battle, ever. I'm the Johto League Champion, so you can use that as your excuse. You walked me to Cerulean City, and then said goodbye.

I can remember every single time we've met.

Like the first time, in New Bark Town. You were standing looking into the window of Professor Elm's lab, and I asked you what you were doing. I told you my name, and you told me to leave, pushing me to the ground. I didn't cry though.

Then, later on that day, when I was going back to New Bark, I ran into you again. You challenged me to a battle with your Totodile. I battled you, of course, that's what a trainer does, and despite the type disadvantage, we won. You told me I didn't deserve Cyndaquil. That hurt, but I brushed it aside. You ran off, dropping your Trainer Card. That's when I learnt your name. You came back for it, snatching it out of my hand.

When I was interviewed by the police for the theft of your Pokémon, they asked me for your name. I lied for you, told them you were called Kamon. They went looking for you. I went on a journey, filling up the Pokédex. Well, that's what I told Hibiki and the Professor. I went to find you. I covered for you.

We battled in Azalea Town. You discovered Team Rocket were back, and were so angry about it. I still have never seen you so angry. I beat you there too, and in, um, the Burned Tower, Goldenrod Tunnel, and Victory Road.

And then there was that time in the Radio Tower. I was on my way to take down Team Rocket, and was hiding in a uniform so I wouldn't have to battle every single grunt. But you came along, just as I was about to go upstairs, and, well... the best description would be you stripped me. It was very embarrassing, to say the least.

New Bark Town has been boring recently. I mean, it's nice and all, but just boring. I'm working on my Pokédex a lot, so that means I've been out and about all over the region. I've spent a lot of time in Kanto too. I beat all the gyms there, and challenged Red. I don't know if you know him. He's the Kanto Champion, and lives up at the top of Mt Silver. It's cold there, snows a lot. I defeated him too. My Pokémon are a lot stronger too, about level 90 or so.

Have you ever been to any of the other regions? I know you've been to Kanto; I've seen you there, and you're from Viridian City, so you told me. I went to Sinnoh, because there's a lot of Pokémon to catch there. My friend Hikari is from there too, and we hung out a lot. Hibiki took me to Unova a few weeks ago. I think he thought it was like a date or something, but I spent most of my most time catching Pokémon. I'd love to go to Hoenn as well: there's so many more Pokémon there!

On the topic of Hibiki... I know you don't like him, but if... _when _you come back, you have to be nice to him. I think he likes me. Like, like likes me. I'm not sure though, how do you tell? I might just be imagining things. Anyway, I don't like him, like that. We've known each other too long, and it'd be weird. Like incest or something.

Typhlosion misses you. I can tell, she's all mopey. Or maybe she misses Feraligatr. I don't know. All my Pokémon miss you, and your Pokémon. I miss you too. THOUGH DON"T SAY ANYTHING TO HIBIKI CAUSE HE'LL TOTALLY KILL ME.

My mom keeps asking if you're coming for dinner. I haven't told her that I have no idea where you are or what you're doing. It'd be nice to know that myself. I would like it if you replied to my letters, at least once. I have no idea where to send them, even why I bother sending them since I have no idea where you live. I've send you about twenty four. Do you get them? Or, am I annoying you? Please say if I am, because I definitely don't want to be doing that!

Well anyway, I should stop writing. Oh, and Silver... I'm coming to find you. I have no idea where on earth you are, but I _will_ find you. I have something very very very important to tell you.

Lots of Love,

Kotone xxxx

* * *

Kotone signed the letter off, and folded the letter up and into the envelope.

Silver Sakaki  
Virdian City  
Kanto

She had no idea if this was even slightly where it was, but who knows? The postman might know Silver.

She'd been writing letters to Silver for two years, and had never once got a reply. She had no idea if he was even getting them. The letters always went the same: Hi, how are you, where are you, something about her life, Hibiki, bye. This one was different, however. She had told him she was coming to find him, and that she was.

Kotone was seventeen now. 'A fine young woman', as Professor Elm decribed her. She had her friends: Leaf, Hikari, Misty, Hibiki. She was pretty, soft chestnut hair, big brown eyes, fairly petite. She'd never had a boyfriend, a drink, smoked, taken drugs. All in all, she was perfectly innocent. Hibiki had kissed her when she was fourteen, but that was the most daring thing she'd ever done.

Basically, she was the complete opposite of Silver. Eighteen year old Silver, not well presented Silver, cussing, drinking, ladies man Silver. He's had his fair share of girlfriends, but none of them lasted that long. He had a fondness for beer, and had smoked than just your average cigarettes. (Though he'll never admit to anyone it made him gag). Silver, who trained his Pokémon harshly, but still loved them. Well, maybe.

Kotone stuffed a couple of changes of clothes into her bag, along with her Pokéballs. She was about to head downstairs to pick up food, when she heard a knock at the door. She sighed loudly. Hibiki had the _worst_ timing. She skipped downstairs, setting her bag on the sofa and opening the door to her childhood best friend.

"Hiya, Kotone." Hibiki invited himself in, sitting down on the sofa beside Kotone's bag. She closed the door, and crossed the room to where her childhood friend was sitting.

"So...where are you going?" he asked, nodding towards the overstuffed bag on the seat.

"Uh... I'm gonna go see Red. I haven't talked to him in a while, so..." she trailed off, unsure of what to say, but Hibiki bought her answer.

"Well, have fun. When will you be back?"

"Oh, I have no idea. I might go wandering in Kanto for a while, I don't visit there much. You know, take a break from Champion duties."

"Hm, sounds like an idea. You do spend a lot of time training, Kotone, so a break will do you good." He smiled at her, before glancing at the Cottonee clock on the wall. "Oh, Kotone, I gotta dash. I'm meeting Brendan and Hilbert. They're coming over from Hoenn and Unova to catch Pokémon or something so I said I'd give them a tour."

"Go, Hibiki. I know it's important to you~" Hibiki stood up smiling, and ruffled Kotone's hair before walking out the door.

Kotone sighed; a sigh of relief. He was gone, meaning she could go too. She fixed her hair into her regular two pigtails, and stuffed her puffy hat on her head. She grabbed the bag off the seat, and set out on her way to find Silver.

* * *

Viridian City in the Kanto region was Kotone's first port of call. She knew Silver and his father had lived here at some point, so there was always a possibility that he still did. She wandered around the city, looking for anyone that could possibly be him. She asked around; in the Pokémon Centre and the Battle House, but she didn't see him anywhere.

Night came quickly, and Kotone decided to give up the search for Silver until morning. She wandered back to the Pokémon Centre slowly, just in case he somehow popped up.

"Hydro Pump!" The sound made Kotone jump. The voice was coming from behind the Pokémon Centre, and was most definitely male. She ran around the back, heart racing. Surely she couldn't have found him already? The splash of the water was strong, and could've come from Feraligatr. She turned the corner, only to be faced with Blue. She sighed loudly, which made him turn his head.

"Huh? Oh, Kotone. What are you doing here?"

"O-oh, you know, just hanging around, y'know, as you do..." she said, leaning against the Pokémon Centre wall, losing her balance and toppling over.

"Oh Kotone, you'll never change. Uncoordinated and the worst liar ever. Gyarados, return." He returned the sea snake Pokémon, the source of the Hydro Pump, and offered a hand out to Kotone to help her up. "So, spill. Why are you here?"

Five minutes later, Blue had walked Kotone round to his house, made coffee for himself and tea for her, and found out exactly what she was doing.

"Kotone, are you sure about this? Silver is very... unpredictable."

"Yes! Yes, I'm sure. I just want to see him again, Blue." She set her cup of tea down on the table, and Blue mirrored her.

"Y'know... one time I went out on a stupid, crazy mission to find a girl," he started. Kotone stared at him. "We were both from Pallet Town, and we went on a journey, along with Red. Her name was Leaf. She was really pretty; blue eyes, long brown hair and the cutest smile. She was amazing at battling too. I think Red had a thing for her too, and they went out for a while. But then he became league champion and got a load of shit from the press and he moved up to Mt Silver. They split up, and Leaf upped sticks and left. Out of Kanto. I went to look for Leaf, searched all the regions, but I couldn't find her anywhere. After that I became gym leader, so I couldn't continue looking for her. She's always in my mind though." Kotone nodded.

"Hm...well, that's unfortunate for you, but how does that relate to me and Silver?" Blue sighed loudly.

"Kotone, sometimes you depress me. What I'm saying is...you might not be able to find Silver, no matter how hard you try." Kotone shook her head, not wanting to believe what she heard from Blue.

"No. Blue, I will find him. I will," she said, fire in her chestnut brown eyes.

"Well, if you say so, Kotone. I'll ask Red to give you a hand, and if I hear anything I'll give you a call. Good luck." He gave Kotone on of his famous half smiles. "I'm gonna go to bed now. You're welcome to stay the night, Kotone. The spare room is at the top of the stairs, on the left."

"Thank you, Blue. I will stay, I think. Goodnight," Kotone smiled as Blue left the room.

Kotone drained her cup, and set it over at the sink, before walking up the stairs. She found the spare room easily, and set her bag down inside it. She took of her hat, and shook free her pigtails. Why did no one believe her that she could find Silver? She knew everything- well, almost everything- about him, and highly doubted anyone else could find him. And with Red and Blue on her side, she was sure she could!

Kotone took out her Pokégear, opening the map function. She started ruling out places where Silver could definitely not be. Cerulean City, Olivine City, Cherrygrove, Ecruteak- he hated the Burned Tower with a passion- and New Bark Town. That still left most of Kanto and Johto where he could be. Kotone sighed, and closed her gear to go to bed. It was getting close to two in the morning, and she was shattered. She crossed the room to close the curtains, and paused to look out at the stars. What she saw shocked her beyond belief: a flash of red hair streaking away from the window. She shut the curtains quickly, heart racing.

Silver.

* * *

**Aah I just love this Ship! And it has hints of lots of other ships too :3 I've been planning this for a while, so here you go.**


	2. Snow

**2. Snow**

Dear Silver,

If you get this note ever, please know that I'm looking for you, and I need to talk to you.

Kotone  
xx

* * *

Kotone ran out into the night, no shoes, half her hair down, a total mess. She ran around to the outside of the room she was staying in, where she saw Silver. She could see him in the distance, running towards the Johto region. She ran up to the road, but the cars travelling at high speed kept her from running across the road. Silver was still running.

"Silver? SILVER!" she yelled, but he didn't come back. A hand was placed on her shoulder, and she spun around.

"Kotone, go to bed. You're tired, anyone can see that."

"Alright, Blue..." she said, trudging back inside the house and into her room.

At 9am, the Viridian Gym opened, so Kotone made herself scarce by then. She decided to head off towards Mt Silver, and talk to Red. Who knows, he might have seen Silver recently. She took one of the jumpers put of her bag, and put it on on top of her overalls. It always snowed up at Mt Silver, so she had to keep warm somehow. Taking out a Pokéball- Typhlosion's- Kotone headed out the route at the west of the city.

Only skilled trainers were allowed to go up Mt Silver, and a skilled trainer she was. Sixteen Gym Badges, a champion title and she'd beaten Red. She'd done better than a lot of female trainers from her area. She had become good friends with some of the gym leaders, like Misty, Whitney, Falkner and Jasmine.

Kotone walked through the Pokémon League gates, smiling to the guards as she did normally. She walked out the other side, zipping up the hoodie to keep herself warm. The foot of Mt Silver was covered in lush grass, but the higher up the mountain, the less plants and Pokémon you would find, and the heavier the snow was. Only one person lived on the mountain itself- and that was Red.

"Red! Hey, are you here?" Kotone called as she reached the top of the mountain. It was a stupid question. Red was always at the peak of Mt Silver, training, or simply doing... nothing. Kotone was shocked when she first climbed Mt Silver and found him the top. He had been there for nine years now, and she had to wonder how he stood the cold.

There was no reply to her question, so Kotone wondered for the first time ever if Red had finally left the mountain. She waited for another few minutes, but there was no sign of Red. She knew where it was that he slept, obviously not out in the open, but in a small cave off to the side of the mountain. There was a note:

To whoever is reading this;

* * *

In the unlikely event that you are reading this, you're probably looking for a battle. Well, I'm not here, if you use your eyes. I'm in Cerulean City, visiting an old friend. If it's an emergency, come see me, I'll be at the gym. If not, fuck off.

Red.

* * *

Kotone sighed. What a Red thing to write. She set the note down, and fished around her bag until she found a pen.

* * *

Red, I came to visit you but you weren't here. If you see this, could you give me a call? Thank you~!

-Kotone

* * *

She left it on the small wooden table in the middle of the cave, before leaving it alone, and going back down the mountain. It was a relief to get down the mountain, and away from the snow. Her hands were cold, and so was her nose, so she decided to warm herself up by getting something hot to drink in the Pokémon Centre. She wandered in, and through the min art of the centre to the cafeteria. This centre was smaller than the rest of the centres, as only the top trainers were even allowed into the area. Because of this, there wasn't much choice in food, so Kotone settled on a cup of tea, and an Oran Berry muffin, and curled up on one of the soft chairs in the corner. She sipped the tea slowly, and broke off little crumbs of the muffin. She ate slowly- the food here was expensive, so she savoured each bite of it.

Kotone scanned the room, looking at the trainers. There was six in the room in total; herself, a blue haired Ace Trainer from Unova, a Black Belt, a youngster-there with another Ace Trainer, this time from Johto, and a red haired boy in the corner opposite Kotone, sipping a coffee. Kotone narrowed her eyes, looking at him. He looked exactly like... Silver! She finished her tea and muffin quickly, and wandered over to the boy.

"E-excuse me?" she squeaked, just in case it wasn't the boy she'd been looking for. He looked up, a complete look of loathing on his face. It _was_ him.

"Kotone. What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice rough, and catching at the end of the sentence.

"I was looking for you! Why haven't you answered any of my letters? Where have you been? How are you? I was really-"

"KOTONE! SHUT UP!" The entire cafeteria- including Nurse Joy and the lady serving the food- stared at the two teens fighting. Silver glared at them. "What are you looking at? Go back to your knitting!" He turned back to Kotone. "We'll talk outside," he said, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her out of the cafeteria, out of the Pokémon centre and into the cold outside.

"Silver! You were so rude to all those people in there! I don't think that was nice..."

"Face it, Kotone, I'm not nice. So why have you been chasing me halfway around the region?"

"I have something to tell you!"

"Well, go on then. Spit it out!"

"I...I...um..."

"You know, Kotone, you're just as pathetic as the rest of them. Can't even string a sentence together, even when you have something important to say! Forget it. I'm leaving." With that, he turned sharply on his heel, and stalked away, leaving the brunette stranded, despite her many protestations.

* * *

Kotone took out one of her Pokéballs- the one containing her Togekiss- and delicately jumped on the Jubilee's Pokémon's back.

"Cerulean City~!" she commanded, and the graceful Pokémon took off in a north-east direction.

It wasn't long at al before Kotone landed in the Floral Lagoon City. The skies here were a bright blue, and there were pastel flowers placed in long pots all over the city. There was a fountain in front of the gym, and that was where Kotone was headed.

She wandered through the automatic doors, and asked the receptionist if Misty was here.

"Of course! She has company, however, so... be careful." Kotone was confused at the words, but then remembered Red's note on the table, and nodded at the kind woman, thanking her. Kotone walked through to the pool area of the gym.

"Misty? Misty!" She called out, looking at the pool in case she was in their swimming.

"Hiya, Kotone!" The brunette looked up, to see her friend on the top board of the swimming pool. She was wearing only her white swimsuit, lined with blue, the same colour as her eyes. She jumped off, somersaulting three times and disappearing into the swimming pool without a single splash.

"Impressive, huh?" A voice came from behind Kotone. It was Red.

"So...You're her 'company', Red?" She asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Uh, yeah. Misty's an old friend of mine," he answered, his face bright red.

"Keep telling yourself that," she giggled. At this, Misty's head popped out of the water, and she swam over to the side of the pool, clambering out over the edge.

"So, you both know your diving scores, what was that out of ten?"

"Nine point five!" Kotone said.

"Ten, for definite," Red answered, a smile on his face.

"Thanks you guys! But I know I'm not that good." She smiled at the two in front of her. "Well, why don't you come on through to the living room, and we can catch up together? Let me go get changed, and I'll be right through!" She bounced off, in the direction of the upper levels of the gym.

Meanwhile, Kotone and Red wandered into the living room, and sat beside her on the sky blue sofa.

"Red, I'm not here to talk to Misty. I need to talk to you, about Silver."

"I figured that's why you were here. Be quick, before she comes back."

"Where is he living? And why has he been hiding from me?" Red sighed, before answering her questions.

"He's living just outside Goldenrod City, on the way to Ecruteak, past the National Park," he paused, as Kotone scrambled around to find her Pokégear, and mark the location on the map.

"As for why he's hiding from you... he's not. He's been checking up on you, from a distance. He doesn't want to talk to you, because..."

"He talked to me earlier! And why doesn't he want to talk to me?"

"He thinks... he thinks you're better off being alone. He doesn't want to get involved with you again, because he's self... conscious, I suppose. Thinks...knows, that he's not good enough for you."

"Wait, you mean-" At that moment, Misty came back into the room, a plate of cookies iced in the famous Cerulean Blue. Kotone opened her mouth to say something, but Red put a hand on her arm to stop her, with a shake of his head. The cookies were set down, and Misty stated into a long conversation about cleaning the gym pool.

A few hours later, Kotone was invited to stay for dinner, and then to stay the night. He watched from the sidelines as Red and Misty got slightly drunk, and ended up crashing on the sofa tangled up in each other's arms and legs. She silently walked up stairs and into her room. She changed quickly, and climbed into the bed, pulling the blue splattered duvet up to her chin. She sighed, staring up at the ceiling, where there were glow in the dark stars scattered.

What Red sense didn't make sense to her. He felt he wasn't...good enough? Good enough for what? She didn't have time to question it, Misty had interrupted. She would try to get a hold of him in the morning, before she left.

Kotone woke up sweating, after a nightmare of being chased through a forest by an angry swarm of Beedrill and an Ursaring. She hated the dreams she got; they seemed to be getting worse and worse. But she ignored them- what else could she do?

It was 11am before Kotone went downstairs again. She checked in on Red and Misty- she was awake- making pancakes in the kitchen, and he was asleep on the floor. Presumably he had been pushed off the sofa by Misty during the night or when she woke up.

"Kotone! What do you like on your pancakes? I'm sure we can find it in the cupboards somewhere!" The two searched through the many cupboards, and managed to find some chocolate spread that was still edible, and about twenty seven jars of various curry sauces, custard, noodles, jam and even canned sausages ("I don't even eat them!"). They ate their pancakes, chocolate spread spreading over Misty's mouth.

"Oops. Well, I better go clean up," Misty stood up, and left the room. Kotone padded back into the living room, where Red was lying on the floor. She gently kicked him in an attempt to wake him up.

"Nnnng... Kotone, fuck off..."

"Well that's a bit rude isn't it?"

"I'll call you later..."

"Fine, fine. I'll hold you to that!"

"..."

Kotone said goodbye to Misty, and left the gym. She called upon Togekiss, and flew back over to Johto, landing in her home town of New Bark Town. She took out her Pokégear, and looked at the flashing red dot that she had used to mark Silver's vague location. She wanted to go after him so badly, but she knew her presence would not be welcome. She was about to switch her gear off when Blue's face appeared on the screen. She hit accept, and was staring into the eyes of Blue.

"Kotone. Red told me you'd been to see him. He told me everything he told you."

"He called you? He didn't call me! I'm gonna-"

"Kotone, calm down. He said it's not a good idea to go after him, not now."

"But-"

"No! Kotone, he has a very troubled past, you of all people should know that. "

"Of course I do! But-"

"Anyway. I have something to ask you." Kotone sighed, before answering.

"What?"

"You remember Leaf? Well, rumours say she's back in Kanto. I...want to see her, but I don't want to find her."

"So... you want me to go?"

"Correct."

"Fine. But only because we're friends. Where is she?"

"She's living in the house beside that girl, the copycat, in Saffron. Just tell her I want to see her, okay?"

"Sure, Blue." Kotone smiled, before hanging up with Blue.

Great. Now she had two people to find.

* * *

**Late, but oh well. I'm enjoying writing it, but I do think the plot is moving too quickly. Do review, and say exactly what you think, even if you hate it! I don't mind at all~! **


	3. Back

**3. Back**

Saffron City was huge, and no matter how many times Kotone wandered round it, she always managed to get herself lost. Kanto's biggest city was a welcoming place- home of Silph Co., the Fighting Dojo, and Kanto's only Magnet Train station. It was situated right in the heart of Kanto, and made it easy for commuters from other cities to get to. The buildings were tall, strange colours, with many glass windows.

Kotone found herself walking through the centre of the city, past Silph Co., and down to where Blue had told her Leaf was staying. The Copycat's house was here- this brought back fond memories for Kotone- memories of running halfway round Kanto so she would be able to go home. She smiled at this thought, before continuing on to the house next door.

She lifted her hand to knock the door, but she paused before she touched it. What would she say? 'Hey Leaf, I haven't seen you in ages, Blue says hi, bye.' No, that would sound stupid. She decided to knock on the door anyway, and hope for the best. After about a minute of waiting, a girl came to the door, her hair loose around her shoulders and wearing an oversized football jumper. When she saw Kotone standing at the door, she looked puzzled.

"Kot...one? Kotone! It's you! What are you doing here?" Before she had a chance to answer any of the questions thrown at her, Leaf had dragged Kotone into her house.

"How did you find me here?"Leaf asked, sitting down on the purple sofa and motioning for Kotone to sit beside her.

"I...um...Blue told me," Kotone answered, her voice dropping to almost a whisper.

"Blue? How did her know?" The girl smiled, but her voice was shaking ever so slightly.

"I don't know. He never said..."

"Why did he send you? If he wanted to talk to me, surely he could've done it himself."

"I think... he didn't tell me to say this, but... um..."

"Out with it Kotone! I don't have all day!"

"I think he likes you." Leaf stared at Kotone for a while, before laughing.

"Don't be stupid. We've known each other for years, he definitely would say something."

"He's shy, he wouldn't just want to go and talk to you... anyway, he said he wanted to see you. He's still living in Viridian, if you care."

"Of course I care! He's one of my best friends so..."

"Will you go and see him?"

"Yes. In fact, I'll go right now! Kotone, you're coming with me! Let me get changed, and we'll go!"

"O-okay!"

A few minutes later, the two Pokémon trainers were flying across the sky to Viridian City. Kotone glanced over at Leaf, who was silently mouthing words to herself. She commanded her Togekiss to descend slowly over Viridian, until she landed outside the gym.

"Leaf! You wait here, and I'll tell Blue to come outside, okay?" Leaf nodded in recognition, staring at her reflection in the small mirror she brought everywhere with her.

Kotone walked into the gym, walking through the maze that Blue had set up. She'd done it so many times when wanting to talk to him, she could do it in her sleep. She emerged from it, feeling slightly dizzy from the moving platforms, to see Blue in full training spirit with his Pigeot. She selected a Pokéball from her bag, and threw it, releasing the Umbreon that was inside it.

"Dark Pulse, go!"

"Block it with Air Slash, then use Steel Wing!"

"Jump to dodge, and use Hyper Beam!"

"Dammit. You win Kotone, as usual."

"I always win Blue. You should be used to it by now!"

"Yeah, yeah Kotone, whatever you say."

"When's your next break?"

"I'm the gym leader, I can take a break anytime I want."

"Now?"

"Fine. What do you want?"

"There's someone outside who wants to see you~!"

"Right, I'm coming. You're the most impatient person I know, Kotone..."

The two exited the Gym, Kotone pulling on Blue's arm the whole time. They got outside, and Blue's face lit up when he saw Leaf standing shyly in the path leading up to the gym. He slowly walked towards her, and when he was about ten metres away from her, she started running towards him, throwing herself into his arms. Kotone smiled, and walked away from the gym. Her work was done, and now all she had to do was find Silver. An almost impossible task, or so it seemed.

Red and Blue had both told her not to go after Silver, but she knew she had to. She had to find out why he was avoiding her. Silver had always had weird behaviour, but this was off the scale. _Just_ _outside Goldenrod City, on the way to Ecruteak, past the National Park_. Kotone flipped open her Pokegear, hitting the map card. She stared at the area between National Park and Ecruteak City for a while, contemplating whether to go there or not. She wanted to see Silver again, talk to him properly, explain everything she wanted to say. But she knew, deep down inside, he would never listen to her.

* * *

That evening, as Kotone sat in the living room of her house in New Bark Town, she heard a knock at the door. Pausing the movie she was watching, she padded across the cream carpet and answered it. Her childhood friend, Hibiki, stood at the door.

"Hey, Kotone."

"Hibiki! Come in~! Tea?" she asked, as her friend made himself comfortable on one of the chairs. He nodded, so she made two cups of tea- one in a powder blue mug, the other covered in pictures of Chatot. Hibiki sighed when he saw it.

"You really love The Growlithe King movie, don't you?"

"Yes! It's so so so sad!"

"You watch it at least once a week."

"That's beside the point! Anyway, why did you come over?"

"Just to see you. I like looking at your pretty face."

"If that was your attempt at flirting Hibiki, it was pretty hopeless."

"Aww, Kotone, you know I'd never flirt with you."

"Whatever." Kotone lifted the Chatot mug, taking small sips of the tea, ignoring the awkward tension between her and Hibiki. He was fiddling with his hands, and looking uncomfortable.

"Hibiki, if you're not gonna say anything maybe you should just leave."

"No! Wait. I have something to tell you."

"Well, go on then~!"

"Kotone, we've known each other for...how long?"

"About 15 years," Kotone said, drinking more of the tea.

"Exactly. And that's why I think it's time I told you..." Kotone put the tea down, her hands shaking slightly.

"Told me what?"

"Kotone...for the whole time I've known you, I've loved you. You're the only girl I've ever thought about being with, and..." Hibiki broke off as Kotone stared at him. She stood up, knocking the cup of tea over, and ran out of her house, followed only by Hibiki's cries of "Kotone, wait!"

Kotone kept running until she reached Cherrygrove City. She stood on the beach, staring at the sand as the waves washed over her feet. Her tears fell into the sea, making little ripples where they landed.

'_How stupid can Hibiki be?! He knows I've been looking for Silver, he knows I've been under a lot of stress, and then he thinks it's okay to spring that on me?! "Hey Kotone I really like you hahaha"' _  
"UGH!" She said the last part out loud, receiving many strange looks from other people in the vicinity. "What are you looking at?!" she shouted, tears still running down her face.

Kotone wandered the streets of Cherrygrove for about an hour before deciding it was safe to go home. She stopped off in the Pokémon centre to clean up her face, splashing cold water over her eyes. They were red from crying, and she thought she looked terrible. Regardless, she trudged her way home, not even bothering to pick her feet up.

"Way to ruin everything, Hibiki," she sniffed. She kept walking, even though it felt pointless to go back home. She hoped that Hibiki had gone home- she didn't particularly want to deal with him, at least not until she'd had time to think about what she would say to him. She walked into the small town, the light breeze brushing her face. It was late, she didn't know how late, but none of the houses apart from hers had a light on. She stopped right in the centre of the town, and stared up at the sky. She had always loved stars, as had her parents. They were so far away, but you could still see them shining. This always made Kotone smile, made her think that someone far away could still make her smile.

Kotone walked up the path to her house, putting the key in the lock, and opening the door. She sighed when she saw that Hibiki was still there, crashed out on the sofa. He'd cleaned up the tea she'd spilled, and washed the mugs and put them away. She was surprised; Hibiki was usually so lazy. She took a blanket from the seat beside him, and carefully placed it over him. Then, silently, she walked towards the stairs, racing up them, her feet barely touching each step.

The brunette sat down on the edge of her bed, sighing. She would have to leave early in the morning to avoid talking to Hibiki.

"No. I can't avoid him. I have to tell him the feelings aren't mutual." She sighed again- she found that she'd been dong that a lot recently. She flipped open her Pokégear- no new messages. She threw it into the corner, and heard it smash against the wall. _'Oh well'_ she thought, _'It'll just have to go to be fixed again.' _She lay back on the bed, and after closing her eyes for what felt like a second, she fell asleep.

Kotone was woken up by the sunlight leaking in through a gap in the cream curtains covering the large window in her room. She sat up abruptly, before realising where she was. She sighed, and threw on some not so wrinkly clothes and padded down the stairs for breakfast.

Upon her arrival, she found a bowl of her favourite cereal and a cup of tea in her beloved Chatot mug, and a note from Hibiki.

"Kotone, consider this an apology for last night. It was stupid to do, I guess. Sorry.  
Hibiki"

She sighed. It wasn't much, but at least he had tried. She started eating the cereal slowly, taking small sips of the tea as she went along.

After washing up, she wandered outside to sit on the grass and play with her Pokémon as she did most mornings (except when it was raining- Typhlosion hated that). As she sat, picking daisies from the grass to make into a flower crown for Sunflora, a shadow covered her work. She looked up.

"Hibiki!" She stood up, so she was closer in height to him.

"Kotone." He stared into her eyes, trying to figure out her emotions.

"Wha-?" Before she finished her sentence, Hibiki leaned down and kissed her. She struggled under the grip he had on her shoulders for a few seconds before breaking away. She looked at him, a mix of anger, shock and sadness. She turned on her heel, tears welling up in her eyes, and ran into her house.

"I'm sorry," Hibiki mumbled, "I had to do that. At least once."

* * *

**Squeals I actually have time to write now! Yay. Well. This is crap, but I have things planned so it should (?) get better. **


End file.
